


I Taught You That

by charliesweasley



Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesweasley/pseuds/charliesweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Emily Prentiss and Natasha Romanov know each other. Set after the Avengers.(The whole criminal minds team is there and there's a case but there's no detail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taught You That

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a headcanon about these two very late at night then proceeded to text my friend a 2000 word fic in relation to that headcanon. This is a weird pairing and my writing is very awful because I am not a writer nor did I get anyone to proof read it/beta it whatever. There are probably a lot of mistakes and puncuation errors and I apologise but I am lazy. But this happened so I'm gonna post it anyway byEEEEEEEEEE (Also for the sake of this Nat is a few years older than Emily) ((and sorry but It was 4am when I wrote this and I was not writing a case)) OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY IT IF YOU WANT

The team were frustrated. They’d been working on this case for a week now and they had made barely any progress. On his fourth cup of coffee Aaron Hotchner had finally had enough. “We've got to be missing something!” He shouted as his fists hit the table catching everyone’s attention. Emily and JJ looked at each other and rolled their eyes, this was not the first time someone shouted that this week, themselves included. They’d been going over the case files since before they even arrived in the town, they’d gone over them more than once and with no new victim or evidence they really didn't have anything. There was something odd about this particular case though, most people who had seen the bodies or the photos had assumed it was an animal attack but the claw marks were exactly the same on each victim and in exactly the same position on their bodies. The team found themselves at wits end, all except Emily that is. She’d seen something similar, back in her time in Rome as a teenager but there was no way it was the same person, well person probably isn't the correct word creature more like, was there? If it actually was there was only one person she knew who had any clue how to deal with it, Natasha Romanoff. Yes the avenger, yes the most badass woman alive. Emily had met Natasha in Rome that same year far before she was ever an avenger. Natasha had fought off some men who thought Emily was a “hot piece of ass”, as they so kindly put it. Emily had never been so grateful in her life she had thanked the slightly older woman profusely and introduced herself and had been rewarded with a small, very small, smile from the woman. Natasha told her to stay safe and left without even another look in the young girls direction.

[FLASHBACK OOOO]

That was not their last meeting though, Natasha had felt something when she left the girl in Rome, she felt the need to protect her so it honestly wasn't all that surprising when a month later she found herself looking for the young girl. She found her in a similar situation to how she met her. The difference was that Emily was holding her own this time. Granted it wouldn't be long before she tired out and the man would have one up on her and Natasha would have to intervene. As for Natasha she was quite impressed, it had only been a month and a half since she had found the girl cowering below creepy Italian males and there she was basically beating the shit out of this guy who looked to be in his 20s. Natasha saw Emily tiring out and took this as her cue to finish the guy off. The red headed woman managed to take both Emily and the creepy dude by surprise as she kicked the man’s legs out from under him and knocked him out with one swift punch to the face. She turned to the pale girl to check for injuries and was met with the fading view of her back as she quickly walked away from the unconscious man and the woman who caused it. Natasha didn't want to follow. Really, she didn't. But she felt a pull to this girl, there was something about her that caused Romanoff to following. Emily turned a corner she stopped in her tracks, she vaguely heard Natasha pause behind her, and there in front of her were 3 dead people. Which confused Emily to no end because why would someone leave dead bodies out in the open like this? That person is just an idiot. While Emily was compartmentalising Natasha was cataloguing everything and observing her surroundings in case whatever had killed these people, because it sure as hell wasn't human, came back to kill some more. She quickly took hold of Emily’s hand to pull her away but Emily was too concentrated on the bodies in front of her to move. She noticed the scratch marks now and saw each marking was similar on each body. ‘Huh, never seen that before.’ The brunette thought to herself. Only then did she realise that Natasha was holding her hand and trying to pull her away, this time Emily let her. Natasha and Emily walked about 3 miles away before they stopped. The two women faced each and Emily smiled. “I was wondering if I’d ever see you again.”  
“I wasn't planning on it.” Natasha replied with an impassive expression.

After that incident Natasha taught Emily how to fight properly, they became sort of friends. Emily seemed to understand Natasha to some extent. Nat was horrified to find she didn't mind he girls Rule one of being an assassin or spy: Never get attached to anyone. They began feeling comfortable enough around each other for Natasha to actually feel as if she had at least one friend in her lonely life. Somewhere along the way the younger girl began to find her way into Natasha heart with every time she called her Nat or finally got the hang of a new move. It wasn't until years later in a different country, years from the last time they saw each other, did either of them act on their feelings. Of course they knew it was never going to amount into a very long relationship, Nat was an assassin for god sake and Em, Em was going back into the CIA or FBI or Interpol and she was going to do well. They parted ways in that country 6 years ago.

[END FLASHBACK OOOOO]

Emily really felt it was time to bring her in she just had to get Hotch to agree. 

“Hotch I think I know someone who can help.” Now that caught everyone’s attention. 

“Who did you have in mind?” Hotch asked without looking up from his file.

“An old friend.” The vague answer caused everyone’s curiosity to peak. Hotch raised his head slowly and sighed in defeat “Go ahead Prentiss, we need as much help as we can get.” Emily was out the door before he could even take back anything he said. She went outside and pulled out her phone. She stared at the number for a while hoping to god the woman she was about to call still had that burner phone and was actually state side. Emily let out a breath of air she didn't realise shed been keeping in and pressed the call button.

2 rings. That was all it took for the spy to pick up. “This better be good, Barton. It’s 4 in the morning and we just came off a mission.” Clearly the woman didn't look at who was calling.

“Hi Nat.”

“Em?” the questioning tone did not cover the tinge of hope in her voice.

“I need a favour, remember the second time we met?”

“Emily you know I wouldn't forget that.” 

“I think whatever killed those people are killing people here now. You never did tell me how you fixed it….I need your help me and my team, we can’t solve this case.” Natasha immediately knew this was important to the other woman, it was rare for Emily to ask for help, just like Natasha. “Where are you I'm on my way” Natasha’s reply elicited a smile out of the agent. 

“Massachusetts. I’ll see you soon, Nat.” Emily heard the line go dead. She took a minute to put her mask back on to tell the team her “old friend” had said they’d help.

Natasha arrived at the Massachusetts around 8 hours later and made her way to the police station. She made sure to talk to no one and be as invisible as possible. She took the walk to the station as a time to prepare herself for seeing Emily again. Their relationship didn't work but the fighter still felt as strongly as she did before so she needed to keep her emotions in check. Emily as the only one who could do this to her, she was a spy for a reason. Natasha reached the police station and walked in, she immediately spotted Emily and realised she was as beautiful now as she had been back then when her bed wasn't as empty and someone actually told her she was loved. Natasha breath caught in her throat as she stared. She was quickly brought out of her reverie as a detective asked what she needed. She was about to tell him but she heard something she hadn't her in 6 years. “Natalia.” It sounds like a surprised sigh coming from Emily’s mouth. Natasha soon ignored the man that asked her what she wanted and locked her gaze with Emily’s. “I missed you.” Emily whispered despite herself and the fact her entire team were watching the exchange. Emily walked across the room and variously pulled Natasha into a hug. Natasha finally whispered in Russian “I missed you too, my love.” She heard Emily sigh again and hoped she hadn't pushed her away by using the term of endearment but at this point she didn't care. 6 years. 6 years without seeing the woman who stole her heart so many years ago. Yes she was a “heartless” assassin but Emily had always been able to tear down those walls. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and broke the hug. Emily smiled “Everybody this is Natasha Romanoff, we met back in Rome and I think she’s the best suited to help us. Nat, this is the team.” After exchanging pleasantries Natasha got straight to business. “What have you got so far?” She asked as she took of her jacket and draped it over the closest chair.

[I'M NOT WRITING A CASE CAUSE THAT’LL TAKE AGES]

A few hours after Natasha arrive the team were back out in the field looking for the leads she had given them. Nat found herself watching Emily more often than not. She was subtle enough that the others didn't catch on but Emily could tell what was happening. “Nat I can see you staring.” Emily said without looking up from what she was doing.” Natasha smirked. “Your observational skills are as keen as ever.” Emily shrugged her shoulders, “maybe or it’s because I saw you in every reflective surfaces we’be passed.” The statement was met with silence. Emily looked back up at Nat and the red head replied after a beat. “I taught you that.” It was Emily’s turn to smirk.

[STILL NOT WRITING A CAAAASE]

They’d finally wrapped up the case they found the creature and Nat had called in S.H.I.E.L.D to deal with the aftermath so Emily and her team could enjoy a night off before their flight back tomorrow. It was decided by JJ and Garcia that the team were to go out to a bar to wind down before heading back. The invitation was of course extended to Natasha who was the only reason the case was solved. She thought about saying no but one look from Emily and she was in. Although Emily hadn't really expressed it as much as she could have she was so thankful Nat had come. Emily spent the better part of those 6 years thinking about the red headed badass she met in Rome who basically changed her life. Emily knew Natasha would never resist her encouraging smile and expression when the woman was invited to go out with them. The team were at the bar a few drinks in and they’d decided to play Never Have I Ever (of course they’re adults what are you talking about). Unsurprisingly Morgan had done most of the things the others had said, what surprised everyone BUT Emily was that Natasha had too. The team were impressed and very, very intimidated. It was Emily’s turn and she took a few minutes to come up with one. When she did she smile brightly. “Never have I ever been able to take down 4 men at one time alone.” Emily slowly took a drink and so did Natasha. The shocked expressions from the team were enough to get Emily to laugh so hard she almost fell off her chair. Once the laughter subsided Nat stared blankly at the woman next to her and said “I taught you that.” The team were again left confused by the small smirk playing at Emily’s lips.

[TIME JUMPS WOO]

It had come time for them to leave the bar and while the FBI agents were preparing to go back to their hotel Natasha was preparing to head back to New York. Emily realised what she was doing and pulled her aside in front of the group of agents putting their jackets on. “Nat I…thank you for coming.” Emily finished lamely. Nat smiled, a full genuine smile. “Don’t get soft on me now Em, it’s not the first time we've said goodbye.” Emily didn't miss the flicker of pain behind her eyes. “Natasha. I can’t do 6 years again.” Natasha smiled sadly and placed her hand on the brunette woman’s cheek. “Neither can I Em, neither can I.” And with that she leaned in and placed a kiss on the agents lips. Emily deepened the kiss. It’d been too long since their last and it was going to be 6 years again she wanted to remember this one. She vaguely heard Morgan wolf whistling in the background and she knew she’d get so much shit for this later but right now she didn't care. the only thing that mattered was the woman with her hands on her waist. The woman who was currently making Emily extremely light headed. She had missed Natasha so goddamn much that it made her heart clenched in the middle of the kiss. The need for air became evident and they broke the kiss. Emily stared into Natasha’s eyes and saw nothing but love. Nothing but the raw emotion very few were lucky to see with this woman. Nat placed one more kiss to Emily’s lips, rested their foreheads together and whispered “I taught you that.” Before turning away and not looking back at Emily once, not even to see the smirk appearing on the girls thoroughly kissed lips.


End file.
